


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cop Jongho, Crimial Yeosang, Gen, Happy Birthday Yeosang, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Mentioned Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Jongho's trying to get Yeosang to confess to a murder.
Kudos: 4





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Title doesn't really go with the story but okay. Why I'm posting an angsty(?) on Yeosang's B-Day, I don't know.

"You really think you can break me?" Yeosang asked. Jongho sat down in front of him, "I don't know. But I sure as hell can try. Do you remember him?" Jongho laid a photo in front of Yeosang. Yeosang looked at the photo, "That's Wooyoung. We went to the same middle, high school, and college together." "He was found dead two days ago. This was found next to him," Jongho laid another photo down. It was a paper that said backstabbing bitches die, "We already had a professional look at it, it's yours." Yeosang glared at Jongho, "No, there must be a mistake. I have the stereotypical sloppy teacher handwriting." Jongho cocked an eyebrow, "You really think I'm gonna fall for your charms loverboy?" Yeosang rested his chin in his hand, "Aww damn, did I miss?" Jongho sat down across Yeosang and copied him, "Yes you did. What are you hiding Yeosang? There has to be a reason why you killed your best friend."

A switch seemed to flick in Yeosang's eyes, "Yeah. He was my best friend. We were best friends since middle school. We always hung out together. People called us inseparable." Jongho looked at Yeosang, "What happened then? What happened while you guys were in college?" Yeosang dried his eyes, "I was dating a guy in high school and college. His name is Seonghwa. We dated for nearly 3 years when I broke up with him." Jongho made eye contact, "Why? What pain are you harboring because of your break up?" Yeosang started tearing up again, "I was at my dorm, and Wooyoung was supposed to come over. We didn't room together because we had different majors. So, I-i went to hi-his dorm and saw m-my boyfriend cheating with my b-best friend of 8 years. That's why I killed Wooyoung. I was his best friend and emotional rock for 8 years and then he took my poor heart and ripped it into shreds in front of my own eyes." Jongho drank up the information, "Then why now? Why kill him 5 years later instead of killing them both at that moment?" "Because I had nothing on me and I needed a plan. I watched enough crime shows to know that I couldn't do this kind of shit willy-nilly. And Seonghwa, he's still alive. Happily married to some producer. I didn't want him to feel the same pain I felt," Yeosang replied. Jongho got up, "Thank you for you confession Yeosang. We'll see if the jury will be more lenient with your sentence in court."

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated but who's hyped for the Road to Kingdom final?
> 
> Comment requests!!!


End file.
